


Day 19— Public, Formal Wear, Cock Warming

by Tired_Trans_Guy



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Play, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Trans Male Character, kitten play, moreso just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Trans_Guy/pseuds/Tired_Trans_Guy
Summary: Alexander and George try something a little risky at George’s company dinner.





	Day 19— Public, Formal Wear, Cock Warming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/gifts).



> Another Kinktober request!! Fills the exhibitionism/exposure square on my kinkbingo card!!

Alexander isn’t sure why he agreed to this. He wanted to do it, yes, of course, but it was daunting to say the least. Especially when he was already on his knees under the table.

He hears footsteps, greetings, and a few people even ask where he is.

“He’s not feeling well,” George answers, and Alexander can practically hear the easy smile on his husband’s lips.

He hears the sound of chair legs scraping softly against the floor, and sees a dozen or pairs of shiny dress shoes just under the edge of the table cloth. One pair is at the head of the table, then each seat on either side is skipped. And then, from what Alexander can tell, the rest of the seats along the side are filled. He hears soft grumbles, creaking of chairs, as everyone gets comfortable, and then Alexander sees George’s hand under the table, beckoning him.

Alexander crawls between his husband’s legs, trying to dispel the nervousness he’s feeling, and nuzzles up against his hand. He feels George pet him, and his speech doesn’t falter as he converses with his guests.

They toast to something— a new proposal the company approved, perhaps. Afterwards, George announces the beginning of dinner, and Alexander can hear the maids filing in, serving the food.

Alexander leans his head against George’s knee until he feels a soft tug on his hair. George’s hand disappears, and he goes back to giving his guests his full attention, meaning it’s time for Alexander to continue with the plan.

He tries not to hum, wanting to keep quiet, and unzips George’s dress pants. It takes a bit of subtle shifting on George’s part until his pants and boxers are pulled out of the way enough. Alexander wraps a hand around George’s cock, licking up the underside teasingly.

George’s right hand sneaks under the table to tug at Alexander’s hair, his left hand occupied with feeding himself. He doesn’t pull hard, just a flick of the wrist, trying not to seem suspicious as he gets the point across to Alexander.

Alexander understands, taking George’s cock in his mouth, and he feels the hand leave his hair. He takes his own hand off of George’s cock and bobs his head slowly, resting his hands on the expensive-feeling dress pants George had decided to wear. He takes all of George’s cock in his mouth and focuses on breathing through his nose, knowing it’s probably going to be a long dinner.

Alexander manages to go the entire dinner only pulling off for air a few times. Each time he pulls off he feels George’s hand in his hair, petting him softly, and he preens at the touch, nuzzling into it. His jaw is aching by the time George dismisses his guests, thanking them for attending.

When the last of the footsteps disappear from Alexander’s sense of hearing, George’s hand sneaks back into his hair, tugging at it silently. Alexander clenches George’s dress pants in response and starts sucking him off, moaning softly. He hears George gasp and moan above him, then feels warm cum fill his mouth. He pulls off and swallows, then takes a minute to catch his breath again.

George adjusts himself, pulling his pants and boxers back up, then scoots his chair back. “They’re gone, kitten, you can come out.”

Alexander blushes and shivers at the name, crawling out from under the table, only to crawl right back between George’s spread legs. “Did I do good, daddy?” he asks softly.

George smiles and pets Alexander again. “You did perfectly for me, kitten.”

Alexander glows at the praises, then whines as George pulls his hand away to untie his bow tie.

“Now lay back on the table,” George orders. “I’m ready for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
